Core data service (CDS) view refers to a semantic or conceptual data model in which data is represented in a logical way to relate to a real world. The data may present an entity or object (e.g., orders, employees, associate partners, address, products, etc.). A CDS view may define data structure to represent an entity and its semantic relationships with other entities or objects. The CDS view enables to consume semantically rich data models on database. A CDS view may be created using data from a database table or another CDS view. A CDS view may be defined using a structured query language (SQL)-based data definition language (DDL) with concepts such as associations to define relationships between data or objects. For example, a CDS view may define association or relation between two objects, namely “associate partner” (represented by a first database storing data for associate partners) and “address” (represented by a second database storing addresses of associate partners). The association between the two objects or the associated two database tables may be 1:1, N: 1, N:N, or 1:N (e.g., one associate partner may have multiple (N) addresses). The CDS view may include annotations (metadata) which define object properties. The CDS view may be used (e.g., read) to generate a user interface (UI) representing the object.
For developing an application (e.g., application including multiple UIs), a hierarchy of CDS views (e.g., one CDS view per UI) may be created, an open data (OData) service is created, and the CDS views are associated with the OData service. The OData service is an open protocol which allows to create and use query enabled application programming interface (API). A UI may be generated by reading a corresponding CDS view (including annotations) through an OData service. The UI may be generated based on the annotations defined in the CDS view of the UI. However, creating a separate CDS view (including annotations) for the different UIs may be an arduous task because: (i) developers are required to learn the concepts of annotations. e.g., according to the requirements of respective applications: and (ii) developers are required to code repetitive annotations within CDS view(s) of the UIs because the properties or metadata of various UI elements may be same (e.g., same annotations to be coded for two different UI elements and same annotations to be coded for same UI element used on different UIs, etc.). Further, the UIs which are generated based on the CDS views may not be pre-viewed until and unless an entire application is generated and executed. Therefore, it may be difficult to detect inaccuracies and/or errors in the CDS views of the UIs (e.g., wrong UI annotations coded within a CDS view, etc.) before the application is generated and executed.